Travel To The Future
by shinhwaaddictfaeva
Summary: Day Dreaming can come true when you have the will to
1. Default Chapter

*I Do Not own Fushigi Yuugi. Pioneer owns Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
Travel to the Future  
  
Chapter One: Day Of Innocence  
  
This is a day that are like all other days, for Hikari and Daisuki anyway. School's in session but it's out of control.   
*Students laughing, screaming and paper wads are flying all over the classroom*   
This is the life. No homework assigned, no teacher to boss us around, and most of all, all the food you can eat! Yeah!   
What the heck are you talking about 'the life'? This is chaos! With no teacher kids can get hurt and no one would be honest enough to claim fault. This is Outrageous!   
Oh come on paranoid butthead! Loosen up for once. This is the only time where you can do anything you want and have no consequences attached.   
That's true. But...   
But what?   
Right when Hikari was about to answer the principal came in to make an announcement.   
Students in your seats at once! *Students scramble to their seats in a hurry* The Principal paces back and forth in front of the students continuous I know you have been coming to school without a teacher to teach you wonderful knowledge for when you go into the real world there won't be anyone to hold you by the hand and tell you what to do so that you can live lives with less problems. No siree bob! You will be on your own. That is why the school board has hired a teacher for you all. Her name is Ms. Umi. She will be here very shortly. Ah here is Ms. Umi now. Now be on your best behavior class or else no recess for you all while everyone else is outside playing.   
The principal waits until the teacher arrives and leaves the students with the teacher.   
Thank you Principal. Hello class. My name is Ms. Umi. I will be your teacher for the rest of the school year. Don't worry. The principal wants a strict classroom but this will be a loose class. Today I have to give you all a stack of textbooks.   
When book cards were being passed around the students were whining and grumbling at the pounds they have to carry around everyday.  
Aw! Dang! Now my backpack gonna be 3x as heavy even with my 1 0unce. cosmetics in there.  
You mean 1 pound cosmetics.  
Oh come on Hikari! Don't exaggerate! It can't be that heavy.  
But it is! It's hecka heavy! It feels like as if you have 200 bricks in your backpack.  
A stack of books are slammed onto Daisuki's desk with a extremely loud shockwave.  
Dang! That many books! Oh come on Ms. Umi, do I have to carry all those books back and forth to class every day?  
Just a minute. Let me explain. Obviously you all are complaining of too many books and pounds. But good news. Once you take them home or what not, you don't have to carry these until the end of the school year because we have a class set.  
The class cheers for Ms. Umi and starts parading around the classroom.  
Oh come on class. Get back to your seats. You don't want me fired don't you. If I get caught I'm gonna be in huge trouble,k?  
The students acknowledged that and had a seat. They sat attentively for what she was about to say next.  
I'm glad you're all respecting me as a teacher. The students at the other school that I used to work for were terrible. They didn't listen to me even though I did everything for them. Oh well. I work for this school now and I hope I don't get removed from here ever.  
Never say never Ms. Umi says Daisuki. Different teachers come here once in a while but leave within a week of their arrival because they either get in trouble or we're too much to handle.  
Everyone shake their heads in agreement and warn Ms. Umi never to get in trouble with the principal because she has issues that we try to know of but fail miserably. Ms. Umi nodds in affirmation of her promise. When the class of Michikoru Elementary were having fun an evil entity was out near the window listening to every word that was spoken. After the bell for school to end rang Daisuki and Hikari decided to go to Daisuki's house to study and do homework together that Ms. Umi assigned. Once they got to Daiuski's house. They decided to go online instead of doing homework first.  
Man this is so cool! We have a really cool teacher and she doesn't even command us to do anything it feels like.  
I know. She's really relaxed with us. I hope she stays that way. Let's see what's online to look at.  
Okay. Hm... www.tasukiburnspeople.com. That sounds like a good place to browse first.  
Let's look at it then.  
Now you're loosening up. Good for you Hikari. Let's look at the site.  
They look at the site with much energy that they jumped out of the seat and landed a yard away from the computer. There were nothing but pictures of Tasuki accidently burning Tamahome, burning the 'zombies', and burning, pictures of people. Squeals come from Daisuki when she saw a picture of Tasuki burning the zombies and Hikari squealed at the picture of Tasuki burning Tamahome.  
We better start on our homework to relieve our heads of the hot pictures of Tasuki.  
Okay. We should do our homework anyway. Hey, do you want to stay over my house for the weekend?  
Sure and at the same time look the website some more. hehehe... It's gonna be paradise time.  
I know. Hehehehehe... This is gonna be so cool!  
At this Daisuki and Hikari start on their English homework and finishd in an hour. Then their P.E. homework- prepare for fitness testing.  
Aw Dang! Fitness testing! I loathe fitness testing. Do you?  
Heck yeah. I never liked it from the start that we had to do them. They always pinch you and make you sweat more than you have to and get you too much in shape. I always tend to finish with a lot of energy left over. That sucks! I want to feel tired not energized!  
i know what you mean. I always finish really tired but I want to feel really energized.  
Wow! Common things are so cool!  
At that they packed up their homework and headed toward Hikari's house. They didn't need to walk far, for Hikari and Daisuki only had 2 houses between themselves. Once they stepped into Hikari's house they went directly to the computer and went on the website: www.tasukiburnspeople.com and melted at the pictures of Tasuki. Then they decided to look at websites for group pictures. They came upon this website with really yummy pictures.  
Oh my gosh! Hot guys at 4:00.  
I know. Let's get ready for dinner.  
Okay but let's leave the computer on. I want to come back to it right when we're done eating.  
Okay. Your wish is my command.  
When they came back they were way too tired to look at the website so instead of adoring the pictures they left it on and they fell asleep. In the middle of the night something glowed and it wasn't the computer screen. It dimmed and brightened multiple times. Something creepy gonna happen I can just feel it in my bones.  
  
Tune in next Chapter 2: Full of Confusion 


	2. Full of Confusion

*I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Pioneer owns Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Travel To the Future  
  
Chapter Two: Full of Confusion  
  
Finally the weekend has hit for Hikari and Daisuki. Nothing special except they planned a whole bunch of things to do together for the weekend. They woke up to a cold chill in the morning air and bluebirds chirping gracefully like as if praising the Lord for the morning sunshine. Despite the unconformities and Hikari, being the first one up greets Daisuki in the most affable and balmy attitude ever. Daisuki, in return gave a quiet ""Morning!"" Taking 10 minutes getting out of bed and actually walking around being alert. Unfortunately, Daisuki's mom woke them up with a little bit of water splashing. ""We're up, we're up!"" Despite the unwelcoming awakening Hikari and Daisuki got up happily and started their day with no affect whatsoever. ""Let's check the internet to see if there are anymore hot pictures of Tasuki...,"" exclaimed Daisuki. ""Don't forget about the others! Don't exclude them too,"" remindingly Hikari added. Sourly she replied, ""Yes the others as well."" Hikari leapt for joy and happily planted herself on the floor so that Daisuki could sit in the chair. Together they started to search for more hot pictures when suddenly without cause the computer screen blinked off and on. Not knowing what was going on they jumped 10 feet away from the computer with the most distraught looking faces and in confusion started to whack the computer fearfully. Hearing the clunking and clanking Hikari's mom came in and settled the two hyperactive girls down- enough to get what was happening out of them. After hearing what the girls had to say Daisuki's mom went to the computer and restarted the computer. Satisfied and convinced that restarting the computer solved the problem left the room. ""That was the weirdest thing next to Sako eating paint for lunch I have ever seen. What do you think?"" Gathering enough of herself from that nerve- shaking experience she replied, "" I couldn't agree with you more."" After a short time in recovery from that terrifying incident they went back on checking for more pictures. Interesting enough the computer didn't act weird on them again. They were extremely relieved. They came upon this site: www.truewishedfantasies.com and they were able to find all sorts of pictures of Tasuki and the gang. There were a space where people could wish a certain thing to happen and then they would concentrate and wish hecka hard and then it would come true. Hikari thought that it could be fun and that they could try it out to see if it really works. Daisuki agreed and they both thought up of something to type onto the box provided with fine print on the bottom that neither Hikari nor Daisuki could see- yet. Finally they agreed to type in: We become Suzaku and Seriyuu no Miko. Both Daisuki and Hikari were concentrating so hard that after a few minutes of concentration they felt that their heads were about to elevate off their bodies. When they walked out of the room with extremely light heads they didn't notice that the room glowed. It dimmed and brightened just like last night. Walking down to the kitchen with many stumbling blocks they plotted down on the cushions that were used to sit on they sighed a huge sigh. Man that was some concentrating we did huh Hikari?  
  
I couldn't agree with you more Daisuki!  
  
I wonder if it will come true.  
  
Most likely not Hikari.  
  
Aw... (bummed out) that sucks. I always wanted to be Suzaku no Miko. I think that I would be just like her if I had that position.  
  
yeah I know what you mean Hikari; I would fit most like Seriyuu no Miko because I know that if I ever had a boyfriend and someone tried to steal him from me it doesn't matter who I would try everything in my power to keep him.  
  
Let's make a pact Daisuki.  
  
What for Hikari?  
  
Make sure that if we were ever to become Suzaku no Miko and Seriyuu no Miko and things like that happened that we would not go sour on each other.  
  
You don't have to worry about that Hikari because it won't happen because it's least likely to have that happen to us- be taken to another dimension and become Suzaku and Seriyuu no Miko. Your imagination takes you too far sometimes Hikari.  
  
I bet you that it will happen to us.  
  
Okay. I'll take you on this bet. I'll put up me serving you in anything for a month. What will you put up?  
  
I will help you in all the tests/homework that Ms. Umi gives us.  
  
Deal!  
  
Good Daisuki.  
  
You girls alright? asked Daisuki's mom in concern.  
  
Yeah we're fine. In fact we'll be going down to the park later on today. Is that okay with you Hikari?  
  
Yeah that's fine. And after that we can go to the inferno exhibit. Do you object Daisuki?  
  
Nope! Not at all.  
  
Great! When do you want to go?  
  
Um... how about after lunch Hikari?  
  
That sounds fine to me Daisuki.  
  
Agreeing to go at that set time Hikari and Daiusuki decide to pack their packs with the essentials. While Daisuki think that the essentials are a first aid kit, some omizu, and a little bit of food, and a light jacket Hikari thinks the essentials are food, food, and food.  
  
You have to think nothing but food, do you?  
  
But of course. You know me- a bottomless pit.  
  
(Sarcastically) Oh yeah I forgot Hikari.  
  
(Suspicion tone) Uh huh...!  
  
Well you're all packed right Hikari?  
  
Yup! No space left Daisuki.  
  
What?! I thought at least you would save a little space for something else besides food like omizu or a light jacket.  
  
Welp, I did put omizu in here- just on the bottom though.  
  
How much Hikari? One bottle?  
  
How did you guess Daisuki (chuckle)?  
  
(grown) Nevermind. Let's go.  
  
Yay! We kimasu.  
  
You don't make much sense sometimes Hikari.  
  
Cents? I earn more than you so I wouldn't be talking about cents to me Daisuki.  
  
Not that kind of sense- i mean by... never mind. You're playing mind tricks on me again.  
  
Huh? What on earth are you talking about Daisuki? I truly thought you were talking about money.  
  
Daisuki shakes her head in disgust. Come on Hikari why in the world would I be talking about money?  
  
Because we need money to go to the inferno Exhibit.  
  
Daisuki slaps her forehead in response of being outsmarted by a person with a limited vocabulary. As they walked out of the house with the house deserted they left a note and started to walk to the bus stop. Without Daisuki and Hikari knowing the house glowed again but even brighter than the last two times that it happened. What's going on with all this glowing and computer screens going blank? Is it happening everywhere or just Daisuki's house. I'm getting spooked out by my own fanfic story. Pathetic! Oh well. (chuckles evilly) he hehehehe... (high pitched) he!  
  
Tune in next Chapter 3: A Dance With Water 


End file.
